Something New
by SilverAzalea12204
Summary: Serena has moved on to Hoen, but her journey is far from over. How will she do in a whole new kind of performance, and will she make some new friends along the way? Maybe someday she will even meet up with Ash once again!
1. Into Hoen!

**Hey there people! Lula here! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I tried... :P**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in pokémon. If I did AshXSerena would be cannon...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 _ **~Serena's P.O.V.~**_

I sighed as I stepped on the plane. I really didn't want to leave Ash, but I did want to become a better performer and this was what Palermo had suggested. I sat down and sighed once again. The plane defiantly wasn't comfortable...

"I hope these contests Palermo talked about really do help me..." I whispered to myself as the plane took off.

The ride was a long one, but the plane finally landed in Hoen. I smiled and quickly pushed my way out of the plane. I stepped out into the open and stretched. Maybe a new region wouldn't be so bad after all!

O.o.O

The first place I needed to get to was the pokemon center. After all I had been borrowing a sleeping bag. If I wanted to last on my own I would need that at least. Maybe I could also ask about these pokémon contests too!

According to the sign, I was in Slateport City. I slowly made my way to the pokémon center while taking in the sights along the way. The city had a harbor, the plane station, a few normal shops, as well as a strange consort hall of sorts.

"Hello Nurse Joy." I walked into the center a rushed over to her, "Would it be possible for me to stay here for the night?"

"Of course!" She replied enthusiastically, "Anyone is welcome to stay here." She handed me a room key.

"Thanks!" I started to turn around, but stopped, "Actually! One more thing... Could tell me about pokémon contests please?" She nodded.

"Contests are actually fairly simple." Nurse Joy chimed, "The entire contest consists of two rounds and the winner receives a ribbon. You will need five of these contest ribbons to enter the grand festival. Understand?"

"I got it. What about the rounds?" I asked.

"Well... The first round is the appeal stage. You will create a short combonation of moves to show off the skills of you pokémon. Unlike performances, however, the trainer usually stands back during the combination, so the spotlight is solely on the pokémon." She explained carefully, "If you are one of the eight trainers that pass this round you will come to the battle stage. During this stage you will battle an opponent with a set amount of time. Although you are battling you will still be trying to show off your pokémon. If your move misses, if it look bad, if your opponent uses a good move, or if your pokémon is hit you will lose points. If your pokémon faints, if you run out of points, or if you have the least points when time is called you will lose the match. That's about all you need to know for now, but if you have any questions just let me know." She smiled.

"Alright thanks!" I exclaimed, "Do you know how I could register?"

"I can take care of that for you. Just hand me your pokédex." Nurse Joy offered. I nodded and handed her my pokédex.

* * *

 **I know it's really short, but I just wanted to get this stuff out of the way... If I make more, which I probably will, I will try to make longer chapters. Anyway I hope I didn't do to bad in 'explaining' contests... I'm usually not that good at those things... Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! ;)**

 **\- Lula**


	2. A New Friend, and Rival?

**Hey people! I'** **m back! I'm actually surprised I am updating this soon... Well not soon, but soonish? :/ Oh well. Anyways! I hope you enjoy part two of this story and I REALLY hope it isn't boring. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon doesn't belong to me... If only...**

* * *

 _ **~Serena's P.O.V.~**_

I groaned as the sunlight crept in through the window. I had gone to bed late after asking a few more questions and designing an outfit for contests. I planned on creating a routine for the contests today as I had learned that the consort hall I had seen was actually a contest hall, and they were having a contest in a few days. I figured I could perform in it and buy a the things I needed before moving on to a different city.

"Come on out everyone!" I called, reaching the fields, "Alright! We are going to work on a routine for contests! How does that sound?" I flashed a smile. They sounded their approval and I nodded lightly.

"Ok then, let's begin! Sylveon? You're first." I announced, before starting on the new _contest_ routine.

O.o.O

I yawned as I sewed the last stitch on the dress. I really hoped it looked right, but even if it didn't I was too tired to change it. I set it down next to the sewing kit and I plopped down on the bed. I rolled onto my side and sighed. I was missing Ash already, but if I couldn't handle being away from him then there is no way I could ever be the Kalos Queen.

O.o.O

I woke with a jolt a bright light forced me out of my dream. I blinked with surprise as I looked out the window. It was already noon! I had overslept due to how late I stayed up training and completing my dress. I frowned. We still had so much work left to do before the contest tomorrow afternoon, and seeing as I only had one afternoon, the routine would be very messy in the contest if I didn't either simplify it or work just as hard as the day before, which was out of the question.

"Let's do our best, Sylveon. If we don't get this ready tonight we won't stand a chance." I explained, "You ready?" Sylveon nodded and I grinned.

We practiced the combination for a few hours before taking a break. I poured some water for sylveon, who was out of breath from practicing so much. I was exhausted too even though I had much less to do.

"How about you rest in your pokeball while I go buy some supplies?" I offered. Sylveon quickly agreed and I started on my way to the store after returning her to her pokeball.

O.o.O

The store was full of camping supplies, books, magazines, pokeballs, potions, berries, TMs, HMs, and even ordinary food. I stared at all the items lining the shelves before noticing a magazine on the top coordinators. As I had learned from Nurse Joy, coordinators were people who participated in contests.

"May and Drew a dramatic rivalry of two top coordinators?" I blinked as I looked at the first page, "Interesting." I flipped through the pages and looked at some of the names listed on the pages. Dawn, Zoey... Nando... Kenny, Solidad...

"Are you a coordinator or something?" I heard a voice behind me, and I turned around, "My name is Anna. You were looking at that top coordinator magazine so I was just wondering." Anna was a short girl with long black hair reaching her knees and hazel eyes. She wore a white tank top as well as a sky blue sweater with medium length sleeves. She also wore jean shorts, sky blue flats, and a sky blue headband.

"Well... I guess I am." I replied, "I suppose you are one as well?" She nodded.

"I've only participated in a couple contests, but I have a ribbon!" She declared excitedly, "I have a dream of becoming a top coordinator some day!" She smiled.

"That's great! I came here to try contests for myself. The truth is I have been participating in performances in the Kalos region." I explained, "I'm guessing top coordinator is a title you carry after you win at the Grand Festival?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." She sighed, "The trainers that participate in the Grand Festivals are all amazing coordinators, and only on can be the best. Alongside that, a lot of them have also competed in tag contests. I really want to one day defeat May and Drew in one of those!" I blinked.

"Why them?" I asked, "It looks like there are plenty of other coordinators out there." She nodded.

"There really are, and everyone of them has there unique styles. I would love to travel the whole world and see all different kinds of moves everyone uses, but I can't do that, so I set a goal to beat the best tag team in the contest world." Anna explained excitedly. I smiled.

"That sounds great." I laughed, "But you shouldn't get ahead of yourself. setting a goal that far off can be frustrating. I personally believe it is better to set a smaller goal and set a new one once you have reached it. Like for me, my current goal is just to win my first contest."

"How would a high goal be frustrating? It isn't like it is impossible." Anna replied.

"Well... Let me put it this way. If your goal is far out of reach it would take you a long time to reach it and in the meantime you can be frustrated by the fact that you can't reach it. If you set a lower goal when you reach it you can feel satisfied with your current achievement." I explained, "That's what I mean."

"That's a good point..." she smiled, "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we travel together! After all you can't win a tag contest without a partner, right?" I laughed.

"That sounds great. Besides, journeying alone can be lonely." I agreed.

"It's settled then! First though, we'll be competing against each other in the contest. Good luck!" She exclaimed. I waved before starting to grab the things I needed. Well... that encounter brought me a new friend and hopefully a great travelling companion.

* * *

 **Ok... I know the whole travelling companion thing was quick, but I can't keep having Serena talk to just herself or her pokemon. I hope you don't mind. Anyway! in the first chapter I know I said this was going to be an AshXSerena fic, but I changed my mind! It is still going to have some of those moments, but I want this story to be more about her adventures in Hoen rather than her relationship with Ash. That is also one reason why I added Anna. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)**

 **\- Lula**


	3. Serena's First Contest!

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. :) Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but... I was feeling lazy... :P Also... I haven't been able to use my computer for awhile either so, there was that to. Anyway, moving on! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... I wish I did...**

* * *

 _ **~Serena's P.O.V.~**_

"Alright! It looks great Sylveon." I smiled, "I really hope I organized a routine good enough..."

We had practiced through the routine as many times as we could. Now it was almost time for the contest. All I had to do was register for the contest and get changed. Sylveon wrapped her ribbons around my arms as we made are way to the contest hall.

"May I enter the contest please?" I handed the girl my pass.

"Of course. Is this your first contest?" She asked while adding me to the competition. I nodded as she handed me my pass.

"It is." I replied, "Although I have performed before." She nodded.

"Good luck then. I look forward to seeing what you can do." She pointed to a nearby hallway, "That hall leads to the changing room. When your turn is coming up someone will come back to take you backstage."

O.o.O

I sat nervously watching the competition. Yes, I had performed before. Many times! However, no matter how often you perform, you still get nervous. I was wearing a simple light pink knee-length short-sleeve dress, with a white lacy infinity scarf. I had my hair in a high ponytail with two strands hanging down and I had a light pink headband with a ribbon just like Sylveon's on the side. I was also wearing white legging, light pink flats and long light pink dress gloves that faded into white.

"Hey Serena!" I looked up to see Anna dressed up in a short sleeve cyan sweater dress along with black tights, cyan high-heels and a black lace choker. Her hair was half-up half-down and the hair that was up was in a bun with black lace around it.

"Hey." I returned, "Your routine was really pretty. Your Froslass was amazing." She nodded.

"She did really great out there in my opinion." Anna agreed, "She made the routine look so much better on stage! Also! Your outfit looks great! Is it to match Sylveon?"

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled, "It seems like everyone has really detailed outfits as well. Not just us." Anna nodded.

"Most people dress up to generally either match the pokémon they entered with or the routine." She explained, "Some people almost seem to think of it as a fashion show!"

"You've got a point." I laughed looking over at one of the coordinators dancing around.

"Serena, your up next!" I heard someone call me. I said goodbye to Anna before heading backstage, Sylveon's pokéball in my hand.

O.o.O

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Serena! This will be her very first contest! I can't wait to see what she does!" The announcer, Vivian, called excitedly. I made my way onto the stage and stopped in the center, facing the audience.

"Alright Sylveon!" I called sending Sylveon out of her pokéball, "Start off with Double Team, then follow it up with Swift!" Sylveon formed a circle with Double Team and used Swift causing golden specks to rain down over the stage. She stopped her Double Team and did a twirl into a leap.

"Serena and Sylveon start it off with a Double Team - Swift combo!" Vivian exclaimed. I smiled.

"Now Sylveon! Fairy Wind!" I ordered. Sylveon surrounded the stage in the Fairy Wind. She twirled and leaped around until the Fairy Wind faded, finishing it off with her ribbons in a heart shape right in front of where I was standing.

"A beautiful Fairy Wind with a cute finish!" Vivian announced, "Now let's see what the judges think about that spectacular first performance by Serena!" The judges made their comments and I ended up with a score of 22.3. Sylveon wrapped her ribbon around my arm as we walked off stage together.

O.o.O

The results were in and both Anna and I had made it to the next round along with seven other participants. It was the battle round now!

"Alright, looks like I'm up first. Wish me luck!" Anna waved before heading backstage. She was confident in battle and it was really close. In the end she came out the victor. Next it was my turn. I was up against a girl named Jade. She was using an Absol.

"Sylveon, start with Fairy Wind!" I called. Absol was unable to dodge and was blown back, but he made a clean landing, saving them some points.

"And we the match begins with a quick, but small blow to Jade's points!" Vivian exclaimed, as Jade's points dropped a small amount.

"Absol! Use Swords Dance followed by Night Slash!" Jade ordered. Absol used Swords Dance and attempted to hit Sylveon with Night Slash.

"Sylveon, jump!" I exclaimed. Sylveon lept gracefully out of the way of the attack.

"An amazing Swords Dance and Night Slash from Jade, but they missed their mark!" Vivian announced as both our point totals took a hit. There were now four minutes and thirty-six seconds on the clock.

"Sylveon, Swift then Double Team!" I ordered. Sylveon attacked with Swift before surrounding the opposing Absol with Double Team. Absol managed to dodge the Swift, but was soon surrounded by Sylveon's Double Team.

"The Swift may have missed, but can Jade's Absol find the real Sylveon?!" Vivian inquired. Once again both of us took a hit.

"Absol, use your ears and use Quick Attack!" Jade called. Absol nodded and closed his eyes. He stood as still as stone for a few seconds before opening his eyes and hitting Sylveon with Quick Attack. Slyveon was thrown back and tripped over her ribbons when she landed.

"Sylveon!" I exclaimed. This would definatly take a lot of points.

"Absol figured out the real one so fast! Sylveon definitely wasn't ready for the attack. That's going to cost them!" Vivian announced. I frowned as my points fell below Jade's. There were three minutes on the clock.

"Sylveon, let's bring this back with another Fairy Wind! Follow up the attack with Swift!" I called. Sylveon used Fairy Wind leaving Absol vulnerable. She then attacked with Swift knocking Absol to the ground. Absol got up slowly before collapsing on the ground. The judges ruled him as unable to battle.

"And Serena is the victor! What a close game!" Vivian announced, "She will move on to the next round facing the winner in the of Anna vs. Brian!"

"Alright! We did it Sylveon!" I cheered

O.o.O

Anna won her match, so that meant I was facing her. It was going to be a great match.

"I'm not going to lose, Serena!" Anna promised from across the stage.

"Well Sylveon and I don't plan on losing either!" I agreed.

"Looks like the contestants are ready to battle! Let's see how this plays out!" Vivian exclaimed as Anna and I called out our pokémon.

"Froslass, Blizzard!" Anna started. The Blizzard hit Sylveon, but she stood her ground.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! Next use Swift!" I called. Sylveon forced the snow back with Fairy Wind the backed up the attack with Swift. Froslass was hit by her own Blizzard then pushed back because of the Swift attack.

"A solid counter to the Blizzard attack followed by her own attack! Looks like Froslass wasn't able to get away!" Vivian called. Anna's points dropped drastically.

"Alright then! Froslass! Confuse Ray! Then use out Ice Shard - Shadow Ball combo!" Anna ordered. Froslass confused Sylveon and she was unable to avoid the following combo.

"An amazing follow up from Anna and Froslass!" Vivian announced, "How are Serena and Sylveon going to deal with confusion?!" My points lowered to tie with Anna's. She definitely wasn't a bad battler.

"Sylveon! You've got to snap out of it!" I called. If Sylveon didn't snap out of her confusion we would loose!

"Perfect! Sylveon is done for!" Anna exclaimed, "Froslass, let's finish this! Use Blizzard!" The Blizzard hit once again and Sylveon was blown back. She hit the ground hard causing her to faint. The judges of course ruled her as unable to battle. I walked over to her and kneeled down.

"You did great Sylveon." I smiled, "We'll just have to try harder next time." Sylveon opened her eyes and I returned her to her pokéball.

"Anna is the victor! She will be moving on to the final round!" Vivian announced, "This was an amazing battle! I can't wait to see what the final battle will have in store for us! Of course first we have one more battle!"

O.o.O

Anna ended up battling someone named Hailey in the final match. She fought a great match but in the end Hailey was more experienced. We both lost and were waiting for our pokémon at the Pokémon Center.

"The contest was great don't you think?" Anna asked. She was extremely enthusiastic about contests as I had learned. In the time we were waiting she had already told me about her top five favorite coordinators Zoey, Dawn, Solidad, May, and Drew. Now we had come to todays contest.

"Yeah, it was fun, but I'm going to have to practice really hard for the next contest!" I agreed. The next contest would be different! I would make sure of it!

"Definitely... Oh!" Anna exclaimed, "You have other pokémon right? Can I meet them?" I nodded. Baixen and Pancham probably want to meet our ne traveling companion. I sent them out.

"These are Braixen and Pancham." I said.

"They're amazing! They'd probably be great for contests too!" Anna exclaimed, "Do you plan on using one of them in the next contest?"

"No... We all agreed that we would let Sylveon take on a few contests alone first..." I replied. Anna looked at me with a confused expression.

"What? Why?!" She asked.

"Well, you see... Sylveon was just an Eevee when we caught her, and by this time we had already participated in quite a few performances. In the next performance she was only able to watch, and when we lost in her first performance, she blamed herself. In the end she only participated in a couple performances, including the Master Class performance." I explained, "The reason she wants to compete in a few contests herself first is that she feels everyone else got to perform with me so much more."

"That makes sense I guess." Anna nodded, "Anyway, it looks like our pokemon are healed!" We grabbed our pokemon from Nurse Joy and sent them out.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "Also. Could I stay here another night please?"

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Of course you can." She agreed, "Just make sure you turn in the keys when you're ready to leave."

"Right! We'll be sure to do that." I promised, "So... We stay here for the night and leave in the morning?"

"Sound good!" Anna agreed.

* * *

 **It's DONE! XD I spent like... The entire afternoon on this chapter... So do you like it? I hope so... Anyways sorry about any grammar or spelling errors! I'm not the greatest at that... :P**

 **Also! For Serena's battles, I figured she would be able to battle quite well. I know she doesn't commonly participate in battles, but she watches Ash all the time, she has participated in a few battles, and with how much dancing her pokemon do they should definitely be able to dodge a few attacks with ease. That is my opinion on that at least...**

 **Well... That's all!**

 **\- Lula**


End file.
